


Materialize elements

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Recovery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike träumt und erwacht. Langsam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Materialize elements

**Author's Note:**

> Spikes Reise von AtS 5x03 Unleashed bis nach 5x12 You’re welcome.

_'Sé mo laoch, mo Ghile Mear_  
_'Sé mo Chaesar Gile Mear_  
_Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féin_  
_Oacute; chuaigh i gcéin mo Ghile Mear_

## I. Feuer

Manchmal träumt Spike von Feuer, dem Geruch von Kerzen und Öllampen. Weiche Flammen, die sanft an der Finsternis lecken und scheinbar keine Konturen hinterlassen. Die keine Unterscheidung erlauben zwischen Angel und ihm, dem Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Körper. Die sie zu _Einem_ machen. Zu einem Wesen mit einem Willen und einem Wunsch nach Erfüllung. Und Spike weiß, dass er träumt, denn er kennt seine Vergangenheit und Angels und er weiß, dass sie nie eins waren, egal wie tief Angelus’ Schwanz in seinen Körper gerammt war.

Egal wie laut er in Schmerz oder Ekstase aufgeschrieen hat.

Egal wie viel Zeit verstreicht oder die Namen, die sie tragen sich verändern. Sie waren immer unterschiedlich und werden sich nicht ähnlicher mit den Jahren, die vergehen oder den Seelen. Sie haben mehr geteilt, als die meisten Menschen sich vorzustellen wagen, als Angels kleine Gang der Möchtegern-Kämpfer für das Gute sich überhaupt ausmalen kann.

Spike übertreibt an diesem Punkt nicht oder unterschätzt die Menschen, die Angel nahe stehen. Aber er kennt die Fakten und würde die Gruppe sie kennen, würde Gunn Angel nicht seinen Rücken zuwenden oder Wesley entspannt von Angel meinen, dass sie ‚Freunde’ sind oder Fred große Augen und kurze Röcke tragen. Ansonsten würden wenige Dämonen und noch viel weniger Menschen um eine Audienz beim König betteln. Oh, sicher, sie kennen die Geschichte von Angelus, aber sie kennen nicht die Teile seiner Vergangenheit, die niemand überlebt hat, um sie zu erzählen.

Spike kennt ein paar davon, Darla kannte die meisten.

Und sie war nicht immer erfreut, wenn ihr Childe eine neue Herausforderung anging.

Spike konnte sie verstehen. Frauen, Männer, Trinkgelage, Orgien, Morde, Vergewaltigungen und Folter gehörten zum nächtlichen Leben damals. Dennoch haben sie sich nie angeglichen. Keiner in der Familie brachte die Geduld und Kaltblütigkeit auf, die Angelus antrieb und so war Darla zwar die Älteste, aber Angelus das eigentliche Oberhaupt der Familie. Zumindest ließ sie ihn meistens in dem Glauben.

Patriarchat. Zumindest fast. Zumindest mit Darlas Erlaubnis.

Und er grinst bei der Erinnerung, weil Angelus nie verstanden hat, dass seine Macht nur der Zustimmung Darlas entsprang und jederzeit von ihr untergraben werden konnte. Es lustig ist, wenn man sich der Lebenslüge eines anderen bewusst wird. Angelus hatte nie die komplette Kontrolle über seinen Sire. Master Pet.

So wie Spike nie ganz mit jemanden verschmolzen ist, sich fallen lassen hat.

Und das ist ebenfalls lustig, wenn Spike bedenkt, dass er für jede Liebe seines Unlebens bereit war, sich aufzugeben. Der Vorstellung seines Gegenübers mit jeder Fiber seines Körpers zu entsprechen und so zu werden, wie der andere ihn gerne haben wollte. Einem Ideal nachgeeifert hat, das er nicht erfüllen konnte und er denkt an Angelus, Drusilla und Buffy und die Persönlichkeiten, die sie in ihm geweckt haben. Wundert sich, wie viel wirklich Spike in ihm ist und wie viel die Illusionen seiner Verflossenen. Er weiß, dass er zu viele Parallelen in seinem Charakter ziehen kann, zu viele Verhaltensmuster wiederkehren, um den Eindruck eines eigenständigen Individuums zu vollenden.

Aber er weiß auch seit seinem ersten Tod vor all den Jahren in Londons Straßen, dass der einzige Unterschied zwischen Tod und Leben, der ist, den man im Leben anderer macht. Drusilla hat ihn von einer Existenz erlöst, die hart und grausam erschien. Kälter und toter als er sie als Vampir jemals danach wahrgenommen hat. Hat ihn von all den nagenden Selbstzweifeln und Emotionen befreit, die wie ein Mühlstein um seinen Hals gekettet waren und ihn niederdrückten. Sie hat in dieser Seitengasse etwas Neues erschaffen. Ihn neu erfunden und gemacht. Und er ist ihr dafür immer noch dankbar. Er ist zwar körperlos, aber er greift in das Leben um sich herum ein und so muss er da _sein_. So kann er nicht tot sein.

Und er erinnert sich an Drusilla.

Sie war fasziniert vom Licht, jeder Facette davon und verliebt in den Mond und die Sterne. Schien unter dem weißen Licht wie Alabaster und Seide. Ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt, magisch und antik, und er hat nie aufgehört so von ihr zu denken. Seine dunkle Göttin war nicht so dunkel, wie die meisten annahmen.

Sie war strahlender als die Jägerin. Sie war heller als ihr Schöpfer.

Die Erinnerungen an Drusilla wärmen ihn heute noch von innen. Eigenartig. Drusilla zauberte einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Übergang zwischen Licht und Schatten. War die Flamme in seinem Herzen, die ihn die meiste Zeit seiner Existenz antrieb. War das Feuer in seinem Blut und die Glut in seinen Lenden. Spike grinst bei dem Gedanken, er war sich so sicher, dass er seine poetischen Allüren vor einer Ewigkeit hinter sich gelassen hat. Seine dichterischen Anwandlungen nur noch in Fleisch und Blut schreibt, aber nicht mehr in Worte kleidet. Aber Feuer war für ihn nie negativ behaftet, trotz der tödlichen Gefahr. Letztendlich konnte es für Menschen ebenso lebensgefährlich sein und die Hölle bestand in seiner Vorstellung sowieso immer aus einer Eiswüste oder Nichts.

Kälte und Dunkelheit.

Es kommt ihm immer noch falsch vor, hier in der blendenden Nachmittagssonne zu stehen und nicht zu verbrennen. Sein Blick geht zu Angel, der sich durch den Papierkram arbeitet und seine Existenz ausgeblendet zu haben scheint. Jahrzehntelanges Training konnte effektiv sein, irgendwann. Die Sonne malt harte Linien, zeichnet nicht vorhandene Falten auf sein Gesicht und es ist falsch.

Spike fragt sich, ob Angel vergessen hat, dass sie Kreaturen der Nacht sind. Zumindest einer von ihnen. Und ob er dabei ist, es zu vergessen.

Der Gedanke gefällt ihm nicht, hat etwas abstoßendes, das er noch nicht einmal zu definieren wagt und sein Blick geht zurück zur Sonne. Er ist in ihr verbrannt. Kein schöner Tod, aber er denkt von ihm nicht als Flammentod. Nichts das mit Feuer zu tun hat. Sondern als gerechte Strafe dafür, dass er seine Welt verlassen hat. Sein Element, die Nacht hinter sich gelassen und versucht hat etwas anderes zu sein als er ist.

Ungefähr so, als ob ein Mensch versucht unter Wasser zu atmen oder ein Vampir sich plötzlich mit Weihwasser waschen will. Meistervampire können zwar Champions für das Gute werde, aber ihnen ist es immer noch verboten, in der Sonne zu existieren oder ein Kreuz zu umarmen. Es gibt Grenzen, die man nicht hinter sich lassen kann, sondern nur bei dem Versuch sie zu überwinden sterben. Verbrennen.

Die Frage, was Angel eigentlich versucht hier zu ändern, erscheint plötzlich unnötig. Sein Hiersein ist genauso falsch, wie die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Es ist eine Facette, die Spike nie sehen wollte, weil sie nicht hell oder dunkel ist, sondern einfach zu diffus. Er sich sicher war, dass er nichts Neues in diesem Gesicht entdecken kann, das ihm vertrauter als sein eigenes ist.

Und es ist seltsam, weil Spike sich erinnern kann, dass er Angels Gesicht unter jedem Licht gesehen hat. Im Mondlicht wenn sie auf dem Land zusammen auf der Jagd waren. Unter den Gasflammen der Straßenlaternen in Paris im ausgehenden letzten Jahrhundert oder der totalen Finsternis von East End, wenn sie einen Blutpfad durch die Prostituierten zogen. Im Spiel des Kaminfeuers, wenn eine Blutspur über seinen Körper gezogen wurde und er beinahen lebendig wirkte im Flammenschein. Er sich lebendig fühlte.

Er hat ihn unter dem elektrischen Licht in all seinen Schattierungen gesehen, in der Dunkelheit der Straßen und er kann sich an keine einzige Lichtnuance erinnern, die Angel hässlich wirken ließ. Keine einzige Wunde oder blutige Prellung, die in ihm nicht das Bedürfnis geweckt hat, das Blut und den Schweiß wegzulecken. Keine einzige Schattierung seiner Existenz, die ihn jemals so tief abgestoßen hat, dass er sich angewidert von seinem Grand Sire abwenden wollte. Kein gnadenloses Gemetzel. Nicht einmal die Seele.

Nichts das Angels Schönheit in seinen Augen endgültig zerstören konnte.

Bis er ihn zum ersten Mal in der Sonne gesehen hat.

Und er versteht vielleicht zum ersten Mal, warum Buffy sich nie auf ihn einlassen konnte, weil manche Dinge einfach _falsch_ sind und er vorher nie den Sinn dieser Aussage begreifen konnte. Bis er hierher kam. Er fühlt sich von Angel betrogen. Auf die Art betrogen, wie ein Kind, das erkennt, dass seine Eltern auch nur Menschen sind und Fehler machen. Oder ein Frischverliebter, der erkennt, dass die Geliebte nicht perfekt ist. Etwas das nicht weltverändernd ist, ihn aber trotzdem traurig und melancholisch stimmt und er mag das Gefühl nicht.

Sein Blick wird von Angels eingefangen und es ändert nichts, macht ihn nicht interessanter oder weckt sein Verständnis für ihn. Spike wundert sich, ob sich etwas in ihm für immer verändert hat und er ist wütend. Dieser sinnlose Zorn, der ihm nichts bringt. Kein Ventil findet in seinem körperlosen Zustand und er sieht, dass Angel die Frage, ‚Was ist los?’, formulieren will und er schüttelt stumm den Kopf. Lässt sich mehrere Stockwerke durch den Boden fallen und begibt sich dann im Keller auf die Suche nach einem wirklich dunklen und kalten Ort.

Denn die Tage, die er trauernd in einem Keller verbracht hat, sind noch nicht ganz vorbei.

 _Grief and pain are all I know_  
_My heart is sore_  
_My tears a’flow_  
_We saw him go ...._  
_No word we know of him..._  


## II. Erde

Manchmal träumt Spike von Erde, von dem Gefühl von Beklemmung um seinen Körper und Dreck in seinem Mund. Harte Erde, die zu fest zum graben erscheint und obwohl sein Grab frisch ist, macht die gefrorene Erde es ihm unmöglich die Oberfläche zu erreichen. Er hört Drusilla singen und erahnt, dass sie nur wenige Meter trennen. Aber er gräbt und gräbt und kommt nicht vorwärts, kann sie nicht erreichen. Seine Hände sind blutig und werden schwer, während er versucht sich seinen Weg durch den Boden zu schaufeln und der Hunger nagt an ihm, schwächt ihn noch weiter, während sich die Erde fester um seinen Körper schmiegt. Und er gibt auf. Bleibt in seinem besten Anzug, den seine Mutter ihm angezogen hat, außerhalb seines Sarges einfach liegen.

Und Spike weiß, dass er träumt, denn die harte Wintererde hat ihn nicht länger als wenige Minuten aufgehalten, nachdem er zum ersten Mal in diesem neuen Leben erwacht ist. Und sein Sarg war nicht mehr als eine zusammengebastelte Bretterkiste, die wie Papier unter seinem Kratzen zerbröselte. Und seine Mutter hat ihn nie für seine letzte Reise angezogen. Unwissend des Ablebens ihres Sohnes, hat sie gebangt und gehofft und gewartet.

Aber er fragt sich, ob es nicht das Beste gewesen wäre, wenn er liegen geblieben wäre.

Nicht für die Welt oder seine Mutter oder Drusilla oder Buffy oder Angel, sondern für ihn.

Für ihn allein. Ganz egoistisch.

Es fällt ihm heute noch schwer Reue zu spüren oder Bedauern für die Untaten, die er vollstreckt hat. Aber er weiß, dass seine Seele rein war, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er sie sich zurückerkämpft hatte. Seit dem Moment hat er sich zwar einige Morde aufgeladen, aber er hat vor seinem Tod das Leben eines guten Christen geführt. Und nein, er glaubt nicht, dass er in die Hölle fährt für seine Vergangenheit oder für Verbrechen die er unter dem Einfluss des Urbösen getan hat. Denn er konnte nichts dafür, war in beiden Fällen machtlos. Ein Dämon, frei von den Fesseln des Gewissens oder der Moral. Er denkt, dass die Mächte der Ewigkeit diese Art von Weitsicht aufbringen werden. Wenn sie ihn schon an Wolfram & Hart gekettet haben, dann spricht einiges dafür, dass er seine Sünden gerade im Moment hier abarbeitet.

Weshalb sollte er sich verrückt machen mit Schuldgefühlen für etwas, das sich außerhalb seiner Kontrolle befand. Er war nicht Liam, ein betrunkener Weiberheld, sondern William, Müttersöhnchen und Kirchgänger, der mit schlechtem Gewissen die Hände unter die Bettdecke steckte. Weshalb bedauern? Weshalb trauern? Warum verkriecht er sich wieder in einem Keller und lässt sich langsam von seiner inneren Stimme in den Wahnsinn treiben?

Weil er gut darin ist.

Und er ist in wenigen Dingen gut, die nicht blutige Poesie sind.

Er ist in wenigen Dingen tatsächlich _gut_ und das hier gehört dazu.

Spike lacht ein humorloses Lachen. Das einzige, das er in seinem Zustand machen kann und worin er absolut perfekt ist. Dafür benötigt er keinen Reaper oder Geister, die ihn jagen. Es reicht, wenn er die Schatten an der Wand beobachtet und ihnen Gesichter verleiht. Nach und nach die Bilder heraufbeschwört, die ihn brechen lassen. Das Tropfen und Pfeifen der Leitungen in Stimmen verwandelt, die zu leise sind, um von einem Champion gehört zu werden. Todesatem. Nicht zu stumm, um seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen und Spike sitzt und lauscht und erinnert sich. Und sein Lachen verstummt, er schließt den Mund fest, um das Schluchzen zurückzuhalten.

Fragt sich, wie tief er fallen kann, wenn er sich nur hart genug konzentriert. Denn die Realität fügt sich seinem Verlangen, das war sein Geheimnis, richtig? Seine Rettung.

Aber er ist immer noch verloren, kann immer noch nichts berühren. Nicht in diesem unbeabsichtigten Sinne, der ihm jetzt so erstrebenswert erscheint. Sein Verlangen ist Realität. Das Aneinanderstreifen von Haut, der Reiz in den Nerven, die Vorfreude im Kopf. Nichts ist erreichbar. Substanzen und Oberflächen, die er vermisst und von denen er nicht geahnt hat, dass sie einen so großen Teil seines Lebens ausmachen.

Losgelöst. Das ist es, was er ist.

Seine einzige Leine hält ihn hier in diesem Gebäude. In dieser Existenz. Bei Angel.

Spike überlegt, wie oft ihre Haut unabsichtlich gegeneinandergestreift ist. Denkt, dass es gar nicht so oft vorkam, zumindest wenige Male bei denen es nicht zum Kämpfen oder Ficken kam. Denn Angelus war niemand, der sich auf den Zufall verließ und Spike kann sich nicht mehr an all die Gelegenheiten erinnern, bei denen er Erde geschluckt hat. Gemischt mit seinem Blut. Harte Erde unter ihm, seine Knie aufgeschürft, seine Hände blutig. Sein Kopf leer.

Der Geschmack in seinem Mund, metallisch. Erdig. Voller Leben.

Eingepfercht zwischen zwei Elementen. Feuer und Erde. Verzehrend. Aufbrauchend.

Wie viel Dreck ist noch in ihm, von all den Zeiten, in denen er ihn vertilgt hat, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich zu fügen. Die Erde unter ihm aufzukratzen, weil es ihm verboten war, woanders seine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Sich aufzugeben, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn war, etwas für sich herauszuschlagen. Sich nicht zermahlen lassen zwischen den Elementen. William the Bloody.Nein, er hat nie aufgehört zu bluten. Schneller als die Ladies. Ausdauernder als die menschlichen Opfer.

Er war ein Mindfuck, der nie langweilig wurde. Weder für Angelus, noch für Angel.

Was sieht Angel in ihm, das ihn so aus der ‚Dunkler Retter’-Routine bringt? Das Psychospiel, das nie beendet wurde? Oder das Childe, das nie gebrochen ist? Weil es zu unklug für die Niederlage war? Das den Fehdenhandschuh aufnahm, ihn sich überzog und damit eins wurde?

Und die Schatten verwandeln sich, die Geräusche ändern die Tonlage. Der Jambus gleicht sich seinem Stöhnen an. Seiner Art, sich Angelus unter dessen Händen zu entziehen, bedächtig. Überlegt. Wie er sich der Leidenschaft übergeben hat und dem brennenden Verlangen. Etwas das sein Gegenüber in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat, weil es sich seiner Kontrolle entzog und es die einzige Waffe war, die zu seinen Gunsten sprach. Die einzige effektive Abwehr, die darin bestand den Gegner anzunehmen, um mehr zu betteln.

Ihn anzufeuern. Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen. Erde mit Erde zu bedecken.

Er war der Fick, der nie langweilig wurde.

Für Angelus, denn Angel fürchtet die Konsequenzen, die zwar keine Gefahr für seine Seele bedeuten, aber für sein Seelenheil. Etwas das Spike gerade erst zu erkennen beginnt, weil er zu geblendet von seinem eigenen Hass war, um sich Gedanken über Angels Gründe zu machen. Weil der keine Wiedergutmachung für die begangenen Sünden an Spike leisten kann, nicht einmal damit beginnen kann, ohne sich aufzugeben.

Weil Spike zwar ein Geist ist, aber die Bedürfnisse eines Vampirs hat.

Weil Schmerz, Lust und Blut in seinem Verstand _Eines_ ist.

Gewisse Lektionen vergisst man nicht, egal wie sehr man sie verdrängt. So wie egal wie tief er sich fallen lässt, er immer an demselben dunklen Ort aufwacht. Kalt und allein. Und er sich das Gefühl von Erde unter seinem Körper herbeisehnt. Von Feuer hinter ihm.

Nur dass er sich lebendig fühlt. Anders als körperlos. Losgelöst.

Sein Blick wird hier von nichts mehr gehalten. Die Schatten büßen ihre Faszination ein und die Rohre klingen nur nach einem Hochhauskeller. Spike begibt sich auf die Suche nach Angel, weil seine Gegenwart ihn wenigstens vergessen lässt, dass es noch etwas anderes als Feuer im Herzen gibt. Er ihm ein weiteres Mal dessen Fehler vor Augen führen kann und sich selbst. Ihn damit in den Wahnsinn treiben. Schließlich hat er eine Aufgabe hier zu erfüllen. Einer Arbeit nachzugehen. Etwas das seinen Aufenthalt rechtfertigt.

So dass Angel die Tage vermissen wird, an denen er ihn in die Knie zwingen konnte.

Nicht dass er sie vermisst.

 _A proud and gallant cavalier_  
_A high man's scion of gentle mien_  
_A fiery blade engaged to reap  
_ _He'd break the bravest in the field_

## III. Wasser

Manchmal träumt Spike vom Wasser, dem Salzgeschmack in seinem Mund und dem Gefühl unterzugehen. Wie ein Stein auf den Grund des Ozeans zu sinken und dort liegen zu bleiben. Eingebettet in die Weichheit und Nachgiebigkeit des sanften Seewassers. Eingelullt in das gleichmäßige Wogen der Strömung, wie an einem besänftigenden Ankerplatz festgebunden. Einer Wiege gleich. Dass er nur seine Gliedmaßen bewegen müsste, um zurück an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Aber er nicht will. Will nur ruhen und vergessen in dieser Umgebung, in der alles gedämpft und erträglich erscheint.

Und Spike weiß, dass er träumt, denn er konnte sich nie abgewöhnen unter Wasser zu atmen. Eine völlig unbegründete Urangst zu ersticken, sucht ihn jedes Mal heim, die ihn Hyperventilieren lässt und ihn anschließend in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickt. Anders als Angelus konnte er sich das Atmen nie abgewöhnen. Zumindest nie im Wasser.

Vielleicht konnte Spike auch nie ganz akzeptieren, dass er tot ist.

Aber er mag diesen Traum, weil er sich in ihm zugehörig fühlt, eingebunden, ohne festgekettet zu sein. Schwerelos, ohne losgelöst. Der Sand weich unter seinem Rücken erscheint und das Wasser angenehm warm und das Blau von einer brillanten Nuance, ohne zu blenden. Hell genug, um keine Erinnerungen, an die Monster zu wecken, die sich in der Nacht verstecken und dunkel genug, um einer Kreatur der Nacht Schutz zu bieten. Er glaubt, dass er dort Frieden finden kann und Stille, ohne gelangweilt zu sein.

Er wacht nicht gerne aus diesem Traum auf.

Weil er etwas symbolisiert, das er nicht haben kann. Nie erreichen wird und es deshalb umso schwerer ist loszulassen, bevor es überhaupt in greifbarer Nähe ist. Weil in diesem Traum kein Platz für Jägerinnen und antike Göttinnen ist und ein Teil von ihm, die Poesie vermisst, die seinem Verlangen eine zivilisierte Maske verleiht. Weil in diesem Traum ebenso wenig Platz für Gewalt und Blut ist. Es zu schnell abgewaschen wird, um ein Teil von ihm zu sein.

Spike spürt, dass etwas im Wandel ist, nicht nur in ihm, sondern in gleichem Maße in Angel, während sein Blick über den Pazifik gleitet und er den Komfort und Trost seines Traumes sucht.

Er hat nie seine Lorbeeren eingefordert, die ihm zustehen, nach seinem Sieg über Angel. Ihn nie in die Knie geschickt und er fragt sich, ob Angels miese Laune zu einem kleinen Teil daraus resultiert. Denn um seine Ehre zu kämpfen, ist etwas anderes als gar nicht herausgefordert zu werden und Spike sinniert weiter, bis er zu dem Ergebnis kommt, dass er seinen Sire am meisten quält, indem er nichts unternimmt. Seinen Abstand wahrt und sein eigenes Leben aufbaut. Außerhalb Angels Dunstkreises ist es einfacher für ihn zu denken, er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass es seine Träume verstärkt.

Beinahe wünscht er sich die Alpträume zurück, die ihn heimsuchten, nachdem er die Seele erhielt. Weil es einfacher war sich in dem Blut zu verlieren und der Schuld. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf ihn zur Apathie verdammten, während sie mit klinischer Exaktheit ausgespielt wurden. Eine Schicht um die andere entfernt, abhobelt, wegkratzt, bis er offen dalag. Heruntergestrippt auf seine Seele. Geöffnet bis auf die Knochen. Wund. Einer Laborratte gleich und mit genauso viel Verstand und Ego gefüllt. Die Lethargie, die Monate zu Tage werden ließen und Stunden zu Sekunden. Es nicht mehr wichtig war und Zeit ihre Bedeutung einbüßte, so wie er an Substanz.

Diese neue Hoffnung dagegen, an ihm nagt und ihn verrückt macht, weil es nicht seinem Wesen entspricht. Trotzdem Spike ist. Weil es einfacher ist zu hassen, als zu verstehen und er sich wünscht, das manche Wahrheiten wahr bleiben, egal wie sehr sich der Rest verändert. Dass Lügen heuchlerisch bleiben und sich nicht mehr wie Selbstschutz anfühlen.

Das Namen sich ändern, aber die Bedeutung gleich bleibt.

Dass es tatsächlich sein Schicksal ist und seine Mission, die ihn nachts auf die Straße schickt und Doyles Visionen wirklich für ihn bestimmt sind und es sich nicht um einen abgefuckten Scherz der Mächte handelt, die ihn zu einer Kopie von Angel werden lassen. Denn er ist kein dunkler Retter, vielleicht ein Krieger, aber kein Held und erst recht kein Champion für das Gute. Ihm fehlt die Geduld und das Verständnis von Selbstaufgabe. Hat trotz Seele zuviel Blutlust in sich und diese lässt sich nicht allein mit der Jagd besänftigen.

Und er fragt sich, ob diese verdammte Existenz einfacher zu bewältigen wäre, wenn er sich in Angels Bett befinden würde. Dort seine anderen Instinkte befriedigen könnte und der ihn all seiner restlichen Energie berauben würde. Ob er wirklich nur ein Ventil für seine Triebe sucht oder mehr. Weshalb es mehr sein muss, um ihn zu befriedigen und weshalb er nicht einfach existieren kann. Vor sich hinvegetieren.

So dass er nicht von dem Bild verfolgt wird, wie er in Angels Schlafzimmer mitten im Schlangennest einbrechen muss, um ihn vor einer im eigenen Bett retten. Oder einem dämonischen Parasit. Als ob es einen Unterschied machen würde. Er gegen den Wunsch ankämpfen muss in Angels gläsernen Chrompalast zu stürmen. Ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen und wie ein weißer Ritter an einen sicheren, einsamen Ort zu verschleppen.

Es nicht seine Aufgabe ist, Angel zu erlösen und sein Moralkompass zu sein.

Und sich trotzdem dazu verpflichtet fühlt und er mit sich selber uneins ist, was die Bedeutung dieser Erkenntnis anbelangt. Er sich ruhelos und unausgeglichen fühlt. Er sich etwas Klarheit wünscht, so dass er aufhören kann, bis zum Sonnenaufgang durch die Stadt der Engel zu streifen, in seiner Suche nach einem Kampf. Nach einem Opfer, das er retten kann, ohne ihm mehr schuldig zu sein als eine Beleidigung oder Gleichgültigkeit. Das Gefühl abschütteln, dass Angel ein Opfer der Mächte ist. Ein Lamm das zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde, weil es in Gerechtigkeit und Werte vertrauen hatte und nun mit seinem Blut für seinen Glauben bezahlt.

Dass er endlich aufhören kann, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was Angel genau bei Wolfram & Hart treibt und wie er dort in erster Instanz gelandet ist. Weil es kein Profil erfüllt und Spike hat viele Profile über seinen Grand Sire mit den Jahren angefertigt. Es nicht einmal Angelus’ Vorgehensweise entspricht, denn dunkle Götter lassen sich nicht von Bürokratie binden und zügeln.

Spike überlegt, wie viel von dem verängstigten Childe noch in ihm steckt, das es ihm untersagt, seinen Sire zu dem Thema zu konfrontieren. Ihn ernsthaft in Frage zu stellen und in aller Ruhe zu diskutieren, wie zwei reife, gleichgestellte Vampire. Ohne Blut und Fänge. Warum er für jede noch so nichtige Banalität einen Streit vor dem Zaun brechen kann, aber es ihm unmöglich ist mit Angel ernsthaft zu reden. Wovor er Angst hat. Vor der Zurückweisung oder davor, dass er Angel am Ende vielleicht sogar verstehen könnte?

Das Meer vor ihm ist nur kalt, nass und schwarz, weder einladend noch tröstlich. Nichts in dem er abtauchen und sein Leben vergessen will. Der Frieden, den der Traum in ihm hinterlassen hat, ist nichts weiter als ein Trugbild. Die einzigen Erinnerungen, die er mit seinem Sire und Wasser verbindet, waren dessen Versuche ihm das Luftholen abzugewöhnen. Am Ende hatte er tatsächlich Gnade mit ihm oder er war einfach von dieser speziellen Foltermethode gelangweilt.

Den Ozean und das Pier hinter sich lassend, entscheidet Spike sich dafür, dass heute ein Rausch angebracht ist, der ihn alles und jeden vergessen lässt.

Vielleicht sogar das Atmen.

 _Come sing his praise as sweet harps play_  
_And proudly toast his noble frame_  
_With spirit and with mind aflame_  
_So wish him strength and length of day_  


## IV. Luft

Die Luft in Angels Penthouse ist abgestanden und Spike wundert sich, ob dies nur ein subjektiver Eindruck von ihm ist, weil die Klimaanlage von Wolfram & Hart einwandfrei funktioniert. Er trotz der drei leeren Schachteln auf dem Couchtisch und dem überquellenden Aschenbecher auf der Couch sein Gegenüber klar sehen kann. Objektiv kein Unterschied zum Geruch im Fahrstuhl besteht und das auf so vielen Ebenen falsch erscheint, dass es Spike verwirrt. Weil die Misere, die Angel ausstrahlt nach Kneipenbeleuchtung und verwobenen Rauch verlangt und nicht die pathologische Sterilität, die in der Luft hängt.

Nach schalem Bier, billigen Whiskey und billigeren Frauen.

Stattdessen steht ein teurer Knappogue Castle 1951 vor ihm und sein Sire ist mit dessen Hilfe dabei, seine Wurzeln wiederzufinden. Ein melancholisch betrunkenes Lächeln um die Lippen, toastet er ihm mit der zweiten Flasche in der Hand zu.

Bemüht euphorisch, „Mo Ghile Mear!“

„Huh? Ich glaube, du hast genug für eine Ewigkeit, mate.”

„Ich glaube, ich hatte meine Ewigkeit, Spike. Ich bin es müde. Fuck, ich bin todmüde. Zu müde zum Schlafen. Zu müde für all den Bullshit. Willst du dich nicht auch manchmal hinlegen und nie wieder aufstehen?“ Der irische Akzent ist weich in Angels Stimme und Spike stellen sich instinktiv die Nackenhaare auf.

„Nein.“

Zu viele Erinnerungen an zu viele durchzechte Nächte, die sich zu schnell in sein Bewusstsein drängen und ihm ist kurz schwindelig. Die Flasche mit einer schnellen Bewegung wegnehmend, überprüft er deren Inhalt mit einem tiefen Schluck. Guter Stoff, einer an den er sich gewöhnen kann, mit Sicherheit besser als sein Jack Daniels. Angelus hatte schon immer einen teuren, wenn auch ausgezeichneten Geschmack.

Egal, ob es sich um Whisky oder Frauen handelte.

„Was ist passiert, Peaches? Ist die IRS endlich auf deine Teufelsadvokaten aufmerksam geworden oder bist du es leid, Todesurteile gegenzuzeichnen?“

Angel schließt schweigend die Augen und lehnt sich tiefer in die Couch, als ob ihn eine unsichtbare Last niederdrücken würde. Wirkt beinahe verloren in seiner Umgebung und Spike verengt die Augen, etwas fehlt. Die gezähmte Energie, die Angel immer einzuhüllen scheint, ist verpufft, hat einer Totenstarre platzgemacht. Die vibrierende Entschlossenheit, die ihn noch vor ein paar Stunden unbesiegbar erscheinen ließ, ist weg.

Langsam versteht Spike, obwohl er es nicht will, beunruhigt, „Wo ist Cordelia?“

Die Stille, die ihm entgegenschlägt, ist fatal. „Angel?“

Sachte, als ob er sich nicht selbst aus dem Traum wecken will, kommt schließlich die Antwort. „Im Himmel.“ Nach einer Pause hat er sich wieder gefangen oder ist sich bewusst, wie naiv er sich anhört und fährt spöttisch fort, „Ich schätze an dem Ort, wo alle gute Seherinnen hingehen, wenn sie ihren Champion zurück auf die rechte Bahn gebracht haben.“

Spikes Knie sind weich und er setzt sich vorsichtig neben ihn, unfähig, sich die lebensbejahende junge Frau kalt und tot vorzustellen, wenn ihr Blut noch in seinen Adern pumpt. „Was ist passiert?“

Angels Augen öffnen sich und die Intensität seines Blickes ist beängstigend, jagt Spike eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Das Schwarz seiner Pupillen ist geweitet und wirkt seelenlos, als ob er es nicht mehr erdulden kann, sich zu kümmern. Sorge zu tragen.

Die Stimme ist ebenso frostig und der Akzent verschwunden. Nüchtern auf mehr als eine Weise, „Das übliche, die Mächte waren der Meinung, dass ich einen Weckruf benötige und sie eine letzte Aufgabe. Folglich konnten zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen werden.“

Er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck und Angel nimmt ihm die Flasche im Anschluss ab, trinkt den Rest des Inhalts und Spike starrt fasziniert auf sein Profil. Verfolgt das Auf und Ab von Angels Adamsapfel und fragt sich, wann er das letzte Mal flachgelegt worden ist. Ahnt, dass es zu lange zurückliegt und Harmony bei ihm keinen Eindruck hinterlassen hat, weil er ansonsten dieses Bild nicht so verdammt erotisch finden würde. Versucht sich daran zu erinnern, dass sein Sire eine enge Verbündete verloren hat und nicht seine Fantasie teilt. Nicht im Moment.

Das laute Krachen der Flasche, die hart gegen die Wand schlägt, schreckt ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und sein Blick überschlägt die Größe des Scherbenhaufens in der Ecke, den er beim Betreten des Wohnzimmers nicht wahrgenommen hat. Seine Vermutung, dass Angel mehr als genug für heute hatte, bestätigt sich. Aber der zaubert eine ungeöffnete Flasche neben der Couch hervor.

„Du bist dir darüber bewusst, auf was für einen Riesenkater du zusteuerst, mate?“

„Sorge um mein leibliches Wohlergehen, Spike? Auf was für einem Trip bist du und kannst du mir etwas von dem Stoff besorgen, der Knappogue Castle ist eindeutig zu teuer, um ihn an dich zu verschwenden.“

Der Impuls ihm zu sagen, dass er sich seinen Sarkasmus sonst wohin stecken kann und einfach zu verschwinden, ist beinahe zu groß, um zu widerstehen. Stattdessen greift er nach den Zigaretten und dem Feuer auf dem Tisch, zündet sich eine an und bietet seinem Gegenüber eine an, die der ablehnt. Schulterzuckend, wirft er die Schachtel zurück auf den Tisch und greift, nach der dort stehenden Flasche. „Wie war sie?“

Einen ausdruckslosen harten Blick später, wiederholt er bedächtig, „Cordelia, Peaches, wie war Cordelia?“

Der schließt wieder die Augen, als ob er sich ihr Bild ins Gedächtnis rufen will, obwohl es so offensichtlich ist, dass es alles ist, was ihn im Augenblick beschäftigt. Und dann beginnt er zu erzählen, erst stockend und schließlich ohne Zögern, die einzigen Unterbrechungen sind für seinen geschätzten Whiskey reserviert.

Sein Akzent kehrt zurück und langsam auch sein Lächeln.

Spike fragt sich, ob Angel sich darüber bewusst ist, dass Tränen über sein Gesicht laufen. Unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern hervorquellen, an seinen langen Wimpern hängen bleiben, bis sie von der Schwerkraft losgewunden werden, nicht ohne Kampf. Wie bei jedem Gefühl, das Angel in sich trägt und in ihm langsam wieder den Wunsch wecken, das Gesicht seines Sires abzulecken. Das Salz seiner Erde zu schmecken. Der Spur zu folgen, die sie ihm vorgeben, das Hemd zur Seite zu schieben und Angel einen anderen Trost anzubieten, als nur sein Ohr. Während der ahnungslos von seiner verblichnen Liebe erzählt, das Bildnis einer starken Frau malt, wie der talentierte Künstler, der er ist.

Eine, die Spike gerne näher kennen gelernt hätte.

Zeichnet ihren Anfängen wunderbar weich, das kleine arrogante Miststück, das seinem Sire den letzten Nerv rauben konnte und dessen Leben Stück für Stück in die Hand genommen hat, wie die stolze Eroberin, die sie war. Porträtiert eine warmherzige Mutter mit dem Herz einer Löwin und einem Witz, dem selbst Angel nicht widerstehen konnte. Die Femme Fatal, deren Geruch für seinen Sire so untrennbar mit Wiedergutmachung verbunden war, wie Zimt mit Weihnachten. Umreißt, wie sie hintergangen und um ihr Leben betrogen wurde von einer Macht, die war und Angels eigener Unsicherheit.

Spike begreift nicht alles, füllt die Lücken, welche die Namen Connor, Holtz und Jasmin schlagen nach und nach auf und am Ende als die letzten Worte schon lange verstummt sind und Angel entspannt neben ihm liegt, versteht er, wie Angel bei Wolfram & Hart landen konnte. Wie dessen Reise hierher ausgesehen hat. Warum sie sich über Buffys Liebe duellieren konnten, selbst wenn diese für sie beide in der Vergangenheit liegt und weshalb er nicht vorher von Cordelias Schicksal erfahren hat.

Weil manche Themen zu schmerzhaft sind, um sie in Worte zu kleiden. Manche Schwächen zu groß, um sie sich einzugestehen, bis man sie verloren hat.

„À Mhúirnin“, raunt Angel unter seinem Atem, wie als abschließendes Statement, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck nimmt.

Diesmal hat Spike den Mut nachzuhacken, „Was heißt das?“

Und Angel blickt ihn mit warmem schläfrigem Lächeln an, „Meine Geliebte.“

„Du hast mich zu Beginn auf irisch begrüßt, wanker?“

„Nay.“

Hellhörig geworden, „Was hast du dann gesagt?“

„Mo Ghile Mear.“

“Was soviel heißt wie?”

„Unser Held.“ Angel hält seinen Blick, ernst. Fast bittend.

Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich seine Bestimmung, Angel zu retten.

Und damit den Rest der Welt.

Wieder einmal.

Vielleicht kommt er diesmal mit heiler Haut davon oder zumindest mit einem intakten Körper. Aber während er in Angels warme schokobraune Augen starrt, erscheint es plötzlich nicht mehr so wichtig, solange er seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Und die Hoffung in diesem seelenvollen Blick bestehen bleibt und die Schwärze daraus verschwindet.

Spike will nicht seine Träume leben, sondern sein Leben, „Mo Ghile Mear?“

„Á Ghile Mear!“

Und grinst, weil er versteht.

## V. Liebe

  
_'Sé mo laoch, mo Ghile Mear_  
_'Sé mo Chaesar Gile Mear_  
_Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féin &_  
_Oacute; chuaigh i gcéin mo Ghile Mear_  
~The Chieftains feat. Sting - Mo Ghile Mear~


End file.
